


Lady Blue

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A dancer is discovered murdered, bound with television antenna wire. As a former policewoman and girlfriend of Starsky's, they are determined to find her killer.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Lady Blue

LADY BLUE

Season 1, Episode 10

Written by: Michael Man

Directed by: Don Weis

Created by: William Blinn

Summary: A dancer is discovered murdered, bound with television antenna wire. As a former policewoman and girlfriend of Starsky's, they are determined to find her killer.

Cast:

  
  


David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

James Keach ... James March Wrightwood

Quinn K. Redeker ... Dr. Melford (as Quinn Redeker)

Timothy Blake ... Cindy

Elisha Cook Jr. ... Polly the Snitch (as Elisha Cook)

Tony Ballen ... Wally

Ed Bakey ... Fifth Avenue

Victor Argo ... Rudy Solenko

Gene Borkan ... Harvey Ritlin

Richard Karron ... John Slow

Arthur Adams ... Dr. Cabe

Brian Baker ... Marty

Denyce Liston ... Karen

Lee Pulford ... Officer Angie

Jim Gosa ... Touhy

  
  


**Interior - Day - The Pits**

HUTCH: (on phone) What do you mean you don't have me listed as a member? My name is Hutchinson, H-U-T- What? Well, look fella it didn't bother you when I signed the bottom of the check. Now, all I want to do is to get my car fixed. You understand? So let's take it again from the top. My membership number is 694-272-4-A. Yes, I'll hold. I've been holding for 20 minutes, I'm getting good at it. Sure, yeah. No, I understand. I understand completely. No, no. No bother at all. (end) What was the name of that friend of yours?

HUGGY: Sneaky Pete.

HUTCH: Sneaky Pete.

HUGGY: What's the matter?

HUTCH: Do you think that he can fix my car for me?

HUGGY: Yeah, your car club's not coming, huh?

HUTCH: How can they? Computer says I don't exist.

**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

HUTCH: Cancel my membership.

STARSKY: What were you doing in there?

HUTCH: I just wanna get my car fixed. I've been in there on the phone for 20 minutes trying to prove to the guy I exist.

STARSKY: Oh.

HUTCH: Did you ever think about it, Starsky?

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Here we go, another day, another dollar. 10-4. Five-six. Tac 2, Zebra 3. They're trying to make us into digits and I'm tired of it.

STARSKY: Hey, hey, hey, you know it's important. I enjoy being Zebra 3. I don't think I could sleep at night if they took that away from us.

HUTCH: Starsky...

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: They feed us numbers all day long. They try to make us into one of them. You see, Zebra 3, 10-4, 40 buffalo and a gaggle of geese.

STARSKY: And a partridge in a pear tree, it sounds like Christmas.

HUTCH: That's not funny.

STARSKY: I know it's not funny, but it's not the end of the world either. I mean look at it this way: They could have made us "Weimaraner Four".

POLICE DISPATCHER: _Zebra_ _3..._

STARSKY: You see, isn't that beautiful?

HUTCH: Ah let me take it.

STARSKY: No, I got it.

HUTCH: I'll take it.

STARSKY: Okay.

HUTCH: Hello there, fellow person. Nice human being, are you calling us?

POLICE DISPATCHER: _Zebra_ _3,_ _come in, please._

HUTCH: 10-4's, Forty zebras. What are you talking, 200 antelopes? What are we, a zoo? 

POLICE DISPATCHER :  _Who is this_ ?

HUTCH: This is Detectives Hutchinson and Starsky. No numbers today. What do you wish warm person. Please talk now.

POLICE DISPATCHER: _There's a 187. That's a dead body in Lincoln Gardens, near the museum._

HUTCH: Ten-fo- We're rolling.

**Exterior - Day - Lincoln Gardens**

HUTCH: Hey, Marty.

MARTY: Fellas. The, ah, corpse is over there. Those people were on a picnic and they were right next to it. They, ah, threw their blanket down, turned around and there she was.

HUTCH: Did you call in the crime lab?

MARTY: No, sir.

STARSKY: Coroner's wagon?

MARTY: Not yet.

STARSKY: I'll get it.

HUTCH: You all right?

MARTY: Wow, whoever did this was really some kind of psycho. After he killed her, he wrapped her up in antenna wire.

STARSKY: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. We got a confirmation on that dead body in Lincoln Gardens. You want to send a Coroner's wagon and a crime lab team?

POLICE DISPATCHER: Roger, Zebra 3.

STARSKY: Thank you.

HUTCH: Ah, Starsk.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Come here.

STARSKY: What? What's the matter? Hey, you okay?

HUTCH: It's Helen. Starsky, it's Helen.

**Interior - Day - Hospital Waiting Room**

HUTCH: She's been dead for two days. She was killed in one location and dropped where we found her. Whoever did this, Starsky, was sick. She had multiple puncture wounds. She was wrapped in television antenna wire. Oh, Starsky.

STARSKY: Hey. It's all right.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

HUTCH: When Helen was first assigned, she rode with us for about a week. After that she and Starsky were pretty close for a while.

DOBEY: I'm supposed to see her old lieutenant later but according to this she quit the force about three months ago. Was that before or after you two broke up?

STARSKY: After by a couple of months.

DOBEY: Says here she was a fine police officer until the end. Absenteeism, insubordination and drunk once. What happened to her? How'd she end up a go-go dancer in a joint like the Mellow Yellow?

STARSKY: I don't know, Cap.

HUTCH: Her room-mate worked at the Mellow Yellow. We thought we'd check that out.

DOBEY: I don't think you will.

STARSKY: What do you mean?

DOBEY: I'm taking you off the case.

STARSKY: Look, Cap-

DOBEY: You look. I want that psycho nailed and put away.

STARSKY: So do we.

DOBEY: That's why I'm not taking any chances on you getting yourself suspended.

STARSKY: Hey, I'm a cop, not a vigilante. And especially because this was Helen, what'll go down will be the most professional homicide investigation ever conducted by this department. I'm going to walk that guy into a court, and a judge is going to imprison him or institutionalise him for the rest of his life, so help me God.

DOBEY: Okay, but no false moves.

**Exterior - Day - Mellow Yellow Club**

MAN: We're closed, beat it.

HUTCH: You just reopened.

MAN: Not without a warrant.

STARSKY: Used to be a doorman.

HUTCH: Cindy? Cindy?

CINDY: I already talked to the other cops. I got nothing to say to you guys.

STARSKY: We think maybe you do. You were her room -mate.

CINDY: So what? Look, I already told you.

HUTCH: You already talked to the other cops. We wanna hear it again.

STARSKY: You see, there might be something that wouldn't mean anything to anybody else.

Cindy: You guys know Helen?

STARSKY: Yeah, a long time ago.

CINDY: You're Dave, Dave Starsky, aren't you?

STARSKY: She told you about me.

Cindy: She never said you were a cop. She only said that maybe once she made a mistake.

HUTCH: Cindy, we need your help. How well did you know her?

CINDY: What can I tell you? She was my best friend, like a kid sister that I never had. I used to get into jams and she'd be there to bail me out. I never had anybody like that in my whole life.

HUTCH: How was she feeling lately? Was she happy? Was she down? What?

CINDY: I don't know. With Helen it was hard to tell. She'd keep things to herself rather than bother other people.

HUTCH: Was she seeing anybody in particular?

CINDY: She was going out with the owner here.

STARSKY: What was his name?

CINDY: Ruby. Ruby Solenko.

STARSKY: Anybody ever bother her.

CINDY: Half the customers hassled her. The other half is just weirdoes, if you know what I mean. Helen and me. He loved her, didn't he?

HUTCH: Yeah

CINDY: Listen, anything I can do to help you get the people that did this

HUTCH: You can give us a call at this number if you need us. Thank you.

**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

HUTCH: You okay.

STARSKY: Yeah. The picture threw me.

HUTCH: You're holding yourself responsible because the two of you busted up, huh?

STARSKY: Yeah, something like that.

HUTCH: Starsky, that's ridiculous. Helen wouldn't let it happen that way. I don't know how to break this to you, but you're just not the kind of man a woman's going to kill herself over. I don't care what your mother says, you're not Rudolph Valentino.

STARSKY: My mother never said I was Rudolph Valentino.

HUTCH: No?

STARSKY: No. Said I was more the Paul Muni type. Okay, look, we got a psycho on our hands, huh?

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Okay, where do we start?

HUTCH: What do you say to a trip to San Leone?

STARSKY: You got it.

HUTCH: You know something, Starsk. It's too bad that Polly went crackers. He was a good snitch.

STARSKY: Hey, if he can point us where we wanna go, he's still a good snitch.

**Interior - Day - San Leone Mental Institution**

POLLY: What can I do for you two guys? I'm busy!

HUTCH: Polly, we're looking for a psycho. A man who killed a girl and then wrapped her in television antenna wire.

POLLY: There are a couple of guys in here that'd fit that jacket. They're not going anyway. They can't bust out of the joint.

HUTCH: No, no, on the street. Walking on the street, Polly.

POLLY: On the street. Oh, yeah, Commander Jim. Yeah, he's into waveform energy. But look, he's cured. He got out a couple of months ago.

STARSKY: Polly, you know is name?

POLLY: Yeah, James March Wrightwood. Put down my calculator!

STARSKY: Put down his calculator.

HUTCH: Polly, you were talking about waveforms.

POLLY: Yeah, video signals, radio waves, sonic booms, that kind of stuff. Well, the ether... it's full of magnetic energy which go into waves, communicate intelligence. Well, Colonel Jim, he was sensitive to these waves, to the magnetic vibrations.

STARSKY: Thanks, Polly. What are you drawing?

POLLY: I'm not drawing. I'm making dials. And when I'm finished with the dials, I'm gonna tape them on the wall and we'll all get out of here. You see, you can't get out of this joint. So I'm blasting the whole building off the planet Eearth.

HUTCH: Where are you gonna go?

POLLY: Well, where else? Tanel. Where I came from.

**Interior - Day - Metalworking Shop**

HUTCH: James Wrightwood

WORKER: That's him on the torch over there.

HUTCH: Wanna turn it off.

WRIGHTWOOD: Huh?

HUTCH: Turn off your torch.

WRIGHTWOOD: What can I do for you?

HUTCH: You wanna put that down.

WRIGHTWOOD: Yeah, sure. What can I do for you fellas?

HUTCH: We're friends of Polly.

WRIGHTWOOD: Oh yeah, you been looking for me, huh? Hey, Listen I wanna tell you guys, I've been taking my tranquilizers just like the doctor told me, I haven't touched any alcohol, no more magic mushrooms, no dope. I been keeping myself out of trouble.

STARSKY: You ever go to bars or go-go joints?

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, switch to tac 2 for Captain Dobey.

STARSKY: Hey, What have you got under your pant legs?

WRIGHTWOOD: Aluminium foil.

STARSKY: Come again?

WRIGHTWOOD: Aluminium foil, it's my shield.

STARSKY: For the acid bath?

WRIGHTWOOD: Uh-uh, comics rays.

HUTCH: Starsky, Dobey just talked to Berkowitz. Helen never quit, she was undercover. Her cover was broken and that's why they think she was killed.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: All right, here it is. Helen was running a dangerous cover. That explains for her go-go dancing at that Mellow Yellow. She was trying to crack a burglary ring.

STARSKY: Burglary?

DOBEY: Yeah, burglary. They're real sweethearts. They only deal in six figure jewel robberies. Their M.O was to ring the door bell, bust into the house and get the folks to hand over their goodies by brutalizing them. One lady got her finger broke. They were trying to get her ring.

STARSKY: These things have names?

DOBEY: Nah, the only positive thing is that the Mellow Yellow seems to be their headquarters. Two days before she was killed, Helen spotted a tail. She feared she'd blown her cover. In the mean time, her lieutenant was trying to bring her in from the cold, she wouldn't come. Well, the rest of it we all know.

STARSKY: Yeah. We all know the rest.

**Interior - Day - The Pits**

HUGGY: Hutch, I'm with Starsk, if they had done that to my girl I think I'd take that Mellow Yellow joint apart piece by piece.

HUTCH: A lot of good that's gonna do, hug.

STARSKY: It may not do any good, but it'd sure make me feel a hell of a lot better.

HUTCH: You know Helen worked to break that ring for two months and she was a good cop. If we go in there now, they're gonna get scared.

HUGGY: Or maybe you scared them away already.

STARSKY: No, if they were gonna run, they wouldn't have bothered to make Helen's death look like the work of a psychopath.

HUTCH: Huggy, you got some salt there? I'll lay odds that they're still in there operating.

STARSKY: Then we gotta do what burglary couldn't. Find them.

HUGGY: Ah, these guys don't sound too cool, going straight at them. Maybe you ought to go around them by talking to some of their colleagues.

STARSKY: Hey, Fifth Avenue

HUGGY: No, he won't talk to you. He's retired.

HUTCH: No, no, no, He's got a brother doesn't he? The slimy creep who gets his kicks out of peeping at women. What's his name?

STARSKY: Sounds like floor or window. Wall...

HUTCH: Wally.

STARSKY: Wally.

HUTCH: Has a nickel or dime car lot at Madison.

STARSKY: Wally

**Exterior - Day - Wally's Car Lot**

STARSKY: Hey, these are my hands.

WALLY: Hey, good morning fellas.

STARSKY: Morning.

WALLY: You know this car is a classic now. They just don't make them like this no more. No sirree, Bob.

STARSKY: No sirree, Bob. 

HUTCH: That's real nice, beautiful, I love it.

STARSKY: It's quiet dignity, but it appeals to him.

Wally: Well, baby blue, this car could be for you. You know this little beauty has reverb radio, a power antenna, it has sentinel lights, it's got automatic door locks. It's got cruise control and six-way; count them six-way power seats. I'll tell you something. This car is you. I got the keys right here, what do you say we go for a little, ah, a little run? A little spin.

HUTCH: I don't know.

WALLY: I'll tell you one thing up front though, I'm warning you, I'm gonna sell you this here cherry. Come on, let's go. Come on, you too. Let's go.

STARSKY: You're a pushover. Thank you.

WALLY: Ah, no problem the service department will take care of that.

STARSKY: Hey, you got a relative by the name of Fifth Avenue?

WALLY: Ah Fifth Avenue, ah, no never heard of him.

STARSKY: Never heard of him.

HUTCH: 'D' is for drive, right.

WALLY: Yes sirree, Bob.

STARSKY: Take it, Blue Eyes.

WALLY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, where are you going? Straighten up. No, no, no!

HUTCH: You sure you don't know Fifth Avenue? That's too bad. 'R' is for reverse?

WALLY: The tire! Honest I never heard of Fifth Avenue. Stop! Stop! Look out.

STARSKY: Fifth Avenue. We wanna talk to him.

WALLY: I told you I- Hold it! Hold it! Hold it. Hold it. All right. All right, I'll call him.

HUTCH: Yes sirree, Bob.

**Exterior - Day - Sports Stadium**

STARSKY: What time you got?

HUTCH: Ten O'clock.

FIFTH AVENUE: Why? Because I'm a famous dude or because you like breaking up cars.

HUTCH: We'll pay for the car.

FIFTH AVENUE: That's okay the cars taken care of. Well, I head what they did to your girl.

STARSKY: Do you know who they are?

FIFTH AVENUE: Their names are Solenko, Ritlin and Touhy, a punk name Touhy now he's the sickie.

HUTCH: Solenko owns the Mellow Yellow right?

FIFTH: Yeah, that's right. You guys wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you, would you? Now, don't get the wrong idea. See the reason I'm helping you find these guys is, Well, they're not thieves, they're hoodlums. A professional thief like myself he gets out he works for a living. you know its hard work, takes a lot of skill. You know I never carried a piece in my whole life.

HUTCH: Is that right?

FIFTH AVENUE: Nah, I don't have to. The guys your after you're degenerates, they're bums. Give an honest thief like me a bad name. So you want a lead.

HUTCH: Yeah.

FIFTH AVENUE: Let me work on it.

STARSKY: Pushover.

**Interior - Day - The Mellow Yellow**

HARVEY: Hello, how are you today, Mr. Solenko.

SOLENKO: Not bad. I got heart burn again. Hey, Touhy, you get the wide kinda tape this time.

TOUHY: Yeah

SOLENKO: All right. Any trouble with the people Harvey will take care of them. Now, Boyles got the flower truck set, Sam's gonna fence the ice and we go in the front door as usual. There'll probably be servants which means we gotta sweep the place careful so none get left behind to set off an alarm. You got the pieces.

TOUHY: Right here. And two more.

SOLENKO: All right. Uniforms are in the truck. And I'm not kidding! Take it easy on the people this time.

CINDY: Is Detective Hutchinson there? All right, well, it's very important that I talk to either Detectives Starsky or Hutchinson. Would you ask them to call me, please? My name's Cindy. No, they'll know.

MUSCLE: She was phoning the police.

SOLENKO: That's very unfortunate Cindy. Touhy, see that she can never make that same mistake again.

**Interior - Day - Hospital Room**

CINDY : (Singing)  _I know where my head is at;_ _won't_ _somebody find my body_ .  _I know where my head is at; wo_ _n't_ _somebody find my body._

STARSKY: Cindy.

CINDY: _I know where my head is at; won't somebody find my body._

STARSKY: Who did it?

CINDY: _I know where my head is at; w_ _on't_ _somebody find my body._

HUTCH: Cindy, what did you want to tell us on the telephone?

CINDY: I know where my head is at; won't somebody find my body.

STARSKY: How long is she gonna be like that?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Maybe a day, a month. She didn't get a full dose or she'd be dead.

HUTCH: What'd they do to her?

DOCTOR: Some sort of narco-hallucinogenic highball.

CINDY: I know where my head is at; won't somebody find my body.

STARSKY: Well, at least she's still alive.

CINDY: _I know where my head is at; wo_ _n't_ _somebody find my body._

**Exterior - Day - The Park**

STARSKY: You know, I woke up in the middle of the night last night thinking about Helen. The way we used to argue. Remember the fights we used to have?

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: We'd make up in good ways, though. Yeah, we'd take a walk in the park. Pack a picnic, sit under a tree on the grass. Watch the kids. You know, we used to talk about having kids, getting married. That surprise you?

HUTCH: For the Paul Muni type? No

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3 from control. Zebra 3 from control. Zebra 3 from control.

HUTCH: Zebra 3, Hutchinson here.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, call the man named Fifth Avenue. He said it was urgent. Number is 555-

HUTCH: Patch me in, will you?

POLICE DISPATCHER: Roger Zebra 3.

HUTCH: Fifth Avenue, this is Hutchinson. You have an address? That's gold, thanks a lot.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: That's Fifth Avenue. He heard from Solenko's fence. They're gonna hit something big in the Bellplaine area tomorrow afternoon, but he doesn't have an address.

STARSKY: Oh, that's terrific. The question is, how do we find it?

HUTCH: Insurance companies. We can have them check out the homes in the area that insure for that much jewelery, can't be that many. We can narrow it down we can stake them out.

**Exterior - Day - Bellplaine Area**

MAN ON RADIO: House one, all clear.

STARSKY: 10-4, house one. House two, this is Zebra 3, over.

ANGIE: Zebra, this is house two, nothing yet. Over.

STARSKY: House three, this is Zebra 3. Como esta usted?

MAN ON RADIO: Zebra, this is house three. Nada, Poncho Villa. Your Spanish stinks. Over.

ANGIE: Zebra, this is house two.

STARSKY: What've you got, Angie?

ANGIE: A flower truck just pulled up in the driveway.

STARSKY: Hold tight, Angie. We're on our way.

SOLENKO: Let's go.

PATROL OFFICER: Police! Freeze!

SOLENKO: Hold it! We're walking.

TOUHY: Oh, man, we were set up.

SOLENKO: We're going. She's going too. You, move. We're backing up now. Try something she's first.

STARSKY: And you're a close second.

HUTCH: Hold it. Pull that trigger you're a dead man.

SOLENKO: All right. Hey, don't shoot!

STARSKY: it's all right! It's all right. Come on out of there! Okay, you're under arrest for illegal trespass, carrying concealed weapons and half a dozen other things I can think of. And the murder of policeman woman Helen Davidson, you got the right to remain silent-

SOLENKO: Helen? What are you talking about? I never touched her.

STARSKY: Don't jive me. You blew her cover and had TOUHY do her.

SOLENKO: You- you mean she was a cop.

**Interior - Day - Police Parking Lot**

STARSKY: Hey. That's Helen's car.

HUTCH: Yeah, they towed it in off the streets this morning.

HUTCH: Come on, partner. Time to let go.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: What do you mean, you're not quite sure?

STARSKY: Just that. Something's missing. It doesn't all fit.

HUTCH: You didn't see the look on Ruby Solenko's face when he found out Helen was a cop.

DOBEY: Well, if Solenko didn't kill her, we're right back where we started.

STARSKY: (on phone) Captain Dobey's office. What? Yeah. Hold on a second, will ya, Bill. (to Dobey and Hutch) Well, it looks like Solenko's off the hook. We just got ourselves another cocktail waitress. Skimpy costumes, sequins, very dead, same M.O as Helen's, wrapped up in tv antenna wire. Johnson's handling it.

DOBEY: Maybe that's a copycat killing.

HUTCH: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. (on phone) Hello, Bill? Hutch. Is the victim's car still there? Listen, turn the car radio on, punch all the buttons and tell me what happens. Just do it. All right. (to Dobey and Starsky) All the buttons on the dead girl's car radio were set at 97.4. So were all the buttons on Helen's car down in the garage.

STARSKY: The media didn't know or carry all that information. So it has to be the same guy, right?

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Can't be Ruby Solenko. So therefore Helen's murder had nothing to do with her being an undercover. What we're looking for is a psycho killing cocktail waitress.

HUTCH: Coincidently, Helen was killed; she played the part and was killed for it.

DOBEY; But what does the radio station have to do with that?

STARSKY: Commander Jim of the airwaves.

HUTCH: The radio.

STARSKY: Oh man.

DOBEY: What?

HUTCH: (on phone) Put out an APB on James March Wrightwood. Did two years at the San Leone Institute for the Criminally Insane, with priors going back 10 years. Thanks.

STARSKY: (on phone) Yeah, Bob, look; give me the call list for a radio station at 97.4 FM. That's right. (To Dobey) Wrightwood's that psycho we talked to. He's into radio waves. 

**Interior - Night - Commander Jim's Dwelling**

HUTCH: Commander Jim is out and about the town.

**Exterior - Night - Nightclub Parking Lot**

KAREN: Well, see you tomorrow Annie

ANNIE: Hey, come on up to my place for a quick drink.

KAREN: Gee, I wish I could but my mums watching the baby. Promised I'd be home early.

ANNIE: Okay, Good night. (Attack ensues.) Karen!

**Interior - Night - San Leone Mental Institution**

WRIGHTWOOD: (on videotape) _And then the microwave dishes_ _revolve and revolve and they seek me out and-and turn and-and find me and then they zap me until my head is going to explode and then they still squeeze. And my eyes. My eyes bleed green. And-and that's when everything turns white hot and pink and they've got me. That's when they make me do evil things. That's when they make me take of_ _f_ _my shields._

DOCTOR: Where do you think these waves are coming from?

WRIGHTWOOD: _Alpha centuri._

DOCTOR: And what do you do after?

WRIGHTWOOD: _I hate myself for the bad things I've done._

DOCTOR: That's all of it.

STARSKY: That's nothing.

HUTCH: Doctor why does he tie up his victims with television antenna wire after he kills them?

DOCTOR: Probably to deflect these incoming waves from Alpha Centuri away from him into them.

HUTCH: To take away the pain in his head?

DOCTOR: Yeah

HUTCH: What's he gonna do now?

DOCTOR: Well, first we have to analyse the carrier signals. See, now the 1940's music, probably nostalgia for an age of moral certainty. The trombones--

HUTCH: No, no, let' s worry about significant of the music later. What we wanna know is what these waves from Alpha Centuri are telling him to do with the girl.

DOCTOR: Well, if I knew that-

HUTCH: Well, when were your tapes made?

DOCTOR: Three months ago.

HUTCH: Three months ago, and you let him back on the streets?

DOCTOR: James March Wrightwood left this institution a very healthy, sane individual. He couldn't have killed those girls.

HUTCH: How can you be so sure?

DOCTOR: Because we gave him the Wisconsin Multifacet Index Test in which he scored 76%. 72% is sane. He is, therefore, free of any significant psychotic disturbance.

STARSKY: Hey, hey, wait a second. Wait just one lovely moment. You let him out because he passed a test? How did you get this job? I wouldn't let you fix a sewing machine.

DOCTOR: That's really rather abusive. These test scores-

STARSKY: Test scores! Man, we're talking about lives. Lives, man! Dead, mutilated girls. Their lives! His life. He's a victim too. He's got electricity and chemistry running around in his head. he's all screwed up. You talk about test scores! You let him out because he passed a test.

DOCTOR: We rely very heavily on data just like that. That man received psychiatric therapy, chemotherapy-

STARSKY: Hogwash!

DOCTOR: Electroshock.

STARSKY: Ah!

HUTCH: Electroshock. You gave him electricity. After what he told you he thought about being zapped.

DOCTOR: Well, there is such a thing as a relapse.

HUTCH: A relapse? He's been out of here now for what? Four weeks. That's no relapse. That's somebody who's sick. Who's never been un-sick?

DOCTOR: I don't think I want to go any further with this without benefit of legal representation and I should not have shown you these tapes.

HUTCH: Well, I want to tell you something doctor. If I'm not mistaken, this test data that you talk about is suppose to be used as an aid by a competent professional in making his judgements. Not mechanically. Not by test scores.

STARSKY: You're a robot. You oughta be busted out of here. Where do you get your waves from, huh?

HUTCH: Waves.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: We know that Wrightwood gets his waves from Alpha Centuri.

STARSKY: So what?

HUTCH: But where is he when he gets them?

DOCTOR: Radio transmitter. KLOW, that's where he goes.

STARSKY: Beautiful

**Exterior - Day - KLOW Radio Transmission Tower**

STARSKY: Jim! Jim! Jim! Put down your gun Jim. Jim. Jim, we'll go see Polly. I had them build a whole new room for you, Jim. Polly helped me, he designed it. He said you'd like it.

(HUTCH: You okay?

STARSKY: Jim. I'm coming out now. I'm unarmed. Jim. Look. Let me tell you about the room, Jim. It's a very special room. It's your very own place. We've lined it with lead so the waves from outer space, from Alpha Centauri can't get to you there. You'll be okay Jim. Listen, you're gonna be peaceful there. You're gonna be okay, Jim. You're gonna be calm. Jim. You'll have a smiling face. Not like now. You'll be happy. Put down the gun, Jim, please.

WRIGHTWOOD: Please!

STARSKY: Jim, don't go up there.

STARSKY: Jim. Jim, come on down.

WRIGHTWOOD: Get away from me. I'm coming, damn it all, I'm coming.

STARSKY: Jim! Don't go out there, Jim.

WRIGHTWOOD: Get away from me.

STARSKY: Let me help you, Jim.

WRIGHTWOOD: Please get away.

STARSKY: Jim, there are other ways people can help you. Jim, give me your hand. Come on. Come on.

**Interior - Day - Hutch's House**

HUTCH: Hey, Starsk, you see that sunset?

STARSKY: Nah, that's okay.

HUTCH: You really oughta take a look at it.

STARSKY: Why? They happen every night.

HUTCH: It's beautiful. Every colour of the spectrum constantly changing. Blue and gold, and red and purple.

STARSKY: You been keeping Reader's Digest in the john again? "Ways to more colorful speech"

HUTCH: Nah, I'm serious. It's always changing. It only exists for a little while and then it goes away. I guess it's like most things beautiful. It's part of their nature, like Helen. She existed, then then she went away.

STARSKY: Yeah. Did you ever think of taking up the violin? What are the candles for? You expecting someone?

HUTCH: Yeah, that's why we're eating early.

STARSKY: What time am I leaving?

HUTCH: Look at this!

STARSKY: Hey! Hey! That's my favorite. How'd you know?

HUTCH: I called your mother up.

STARSKY: You called my mother?

HUTCH: Yeah. She calls it the Paul Muni special. Eat your vegetables.

END


End file.
